Beberapa Kerugian Menggunakan BB ala NaruHina
by Fara-chan
Summary: Nanti dijelasin beberapa kerugian menggunakan BB ala NaruHina/ gak tau mau bikijn summaray apa/ langsung baca aja/ Happy RnR DON'T LIKE DON'T READ


**Chapter 1**

**Haloha, minna-san! Fara-chan buat fic baru. NaruHina, my second pair fav. Nanti dijelasin beberapa kerugian menggunakan BB. This just for 'iseng'. Semoga suka. Happy RnR**

* * *

**Beberapa kerugian menggunakan BlackBerry ala Naruhina**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to ****_Masashi Kishimoto's_****. This story is mine.**

**Genre: Humor (garing), romance (dikiiiiiiit banget)**

**Pair: Naruhina**

**Rated: K**

**Warning(s): Typo(s), AU, OOC, abal, de el el.**

* * *

Gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata tengah merapikan peralatan tulisnya. Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sedari lima menit yang lalu. Ia akan ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perutnya.

Hinata's POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin kampusku, Konoha University. Saat tiba di kantin, ternyata sudah sangat ramai. Aku pun mengantre mengambil jatah makan. Masih ada sekitar tujuh orang di depanku.

Kuambil Bbku dari saku celana. Hihihi, BBM-an dengan Naruto-kun mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa bosanku. Ia sekarang mungkin sedang bekerja di depan laptop sambil menandatangani beberapa dokumen atau hanya sekedar meeting dengan para kliennya. Tepatnya di perusahaan milik Minato-jiisan-Tou-san Naruto-kun-.

'Ohayou Naruto-kun.'

Kutekan send pada hapeku. Tak sabar ingin mendapat balasan darinya. drrtt... drrtt...

'Ohayou... Hinata-chan! :D'

Tanpa sadar terukir senyum di wajahku.

'Naruto-kun sedang apa?'

Send

Drrtt... drrtt...

'Sedang membayangkan senyum manismu, Hinata-chan. XD'

BLUSH

Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengarnya. Sesibuknya Naruto-kun ia tetap memikirkanku. Drrtt... drrtt...

'Hinata-chan sendiri sedang apa?'

'Mengantre di kantin, Naruto-kun ^^.'

Send

Drrt... drrtt...

'Oh, begitu. Sudah kosong belum? Dilihat gih! ^^b'

Kudongakkan kepalaku menatap antrean tadi, hah? Tetap tujuh orang? . hehe, sepertinya aku salah hitung atau karena keasyikkan BBM-an dengan Naruto-kun ya.

*1* Rela mengantre , tanpa menunjukkan kekesalan sama sekali.

OoOoO

Naruto's POV

"Sial... telat... mana macet lagi." Umpatku kesal. Mataku menatap kesal kemacetan di depanku, padahal aku telat ke kantor tiga puluh menit. Sial sekali. Drrtt... drrtt...

Kualihkan perhatianku ke arah BBku yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada BBM masuk, mungkin dari Hinata-chan. Klik.

'Naruto-kun sudah berangkat belum ke kantor? Terlambat tidak?'

Sepertinya BBM-an dengan Hinata-chan membuatku lebih santai. Segera kubalas.

'Aku sedang di perjalanan Hinata-chan, sepertinya aku terlambat. Tapi tenang Hinata-chan, tak akan dipecat kok. Kalau aku dipecat siapa yang melanjutkan perusahaan Tou-chan.'

Send

Drrtt... drrtt...

'Tetap tidak boleh Naruto-kun. Seorang pemimpin harus bijaksana mengatur waktu. Jangan hanya mengandalkan Jii-san.'

'Iya, Iya. Makanya, aku tak sabar menunggumu lulus, lalu segera menikah. Jadi, setiap pagi ada yang membangunkanku agar tidak telat XD.'

Send

BLUSH

Entah kenapa aku ingin mengetiknya. Bagaimana reaksinya Hinata-chan ya? Setelah Hinata-chan lulus , kita menikah, aku menggantikan Tou-chan memimpin perusahaan, terus punya anak kembar. Blush. Hhh, sudah teratur rapi rupanya.

Drrtt... drrtt...

'Sa-sa-sabar Na-Naruto-kun :"'

'Ehehe.'

Send

TIIN TIIN

Kudengar suara klakson berkali-kali. Kulihat ke depan, jalan sudah tidak macet lagi, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Banyak tatapan sangar ke arahku menyuruhku segera menjalankan mobilku. Apa mereka tidak bisa baca ya? Jelas-jelas kaca mobil belakangku kutempel stiker 'Harap Tunggu. BlackBerry User'

*2* Yang tadinya ngedumel saat macet, sekarang tenang.

*3* Sering diklaksonin orang, meski sudah tempel stiker 'Harap Tunggu. BlackBerry User'

OoOoO

"Oi, Karin. Aku mau ke toilet. Tolong urus dokumenku ya." perintah laki-laki pirang bermata sapphire yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Direktur Namikaze Corp. a.k.a Namikaze Naruto pada sekretaris sekaligus sepupunya yang berambut merah dan berkacama –Uzumaki Karin-. Sang sekretaris hanya menurut dengan perintah atasannya. Meskipun ia lebih tua dari sepupunya, ia harus menurut, ia hanya sekretaris sedangkan sepupunya wakil direktur.

30 menit kemudian...

"Tch, lama sekali Naruto. Ke toilet saja setengah jam." Umpat Karin kesal, pasalnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu sang bos belum nampak batang hidungnya.

At Naruto's Place (Toilet)

Tak Tik Tak Tik

Suara tanganku yang menari-nari di atas keypad BB-ku. Hehe, sebenarnya panggilan alamku sudah selesai dari dua puluh menit yang lalu. Jadi aku berdiam diri selama di toilet selama setengah jam. Dua puluh menitku kuhabiskan dengan BBM-an dengan Hinata-cahn. Kurasa sampai sini saja. Kasihan Karin. Ckckck, sekretaris malang, bos bahagia, wkwkwk.

*4* Waktu BAB jadi lebih lama. Padahal sudah selesai dari tadi.

OoOoO

Hinata terus mengubah posisi tidurnya,

Ia merasa gelisah. Ia tak bisa tidur bila tak ditemani chat dengan Naruto-kunnya. Ia merasa rindu, padahal baru sejam yang lalu, ia diantar pulang oleh Naruto.

BB Bold-nya ia taruh di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Badannya sering miring menghadap samping (hapenya) –untuk mengecek balasan dari Naruto- atau ia telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar –apabila belum dibalas oleh Naruto-.

Drrtt... drrtt...

Hinata segera memiringkan posisi tidurnya yang semula telentang menjadi miring. Ia segera meraih BB Bold-nya. Perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya saat membuka pesan dari sang kekasih-Naruto-.

'Gomen ne, Honata-chan , baru balas. Tadi hapeku low. Xixixi, kau tidak tidur? Sudah jam delapan lho.'

Hinata segera membalsnya secepat kilat , tak lupa senyum merekah di wajahnya. Bagai orang kasmaran. Padahal, ia dan Naruto sudah menjalin hubungan sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

'Tak apa Naruto-kun. Iya, aku tidur. Oyasuminasai, Naruto-kun.'

Send

Drtt... drrtt...

'Oyasumi... ^^'

*5* Rela tidur miring, tengak-tengok BB. Siapa tahu ada pesan masuk dari pasangan.

OoOoO

"Jadi untuk hari ini rapat selesai. Kalian bisa kembali." Ujar sang direktur, Namikaze Minato pada para kliennya. Minato yang melihat anaknya yang senyum-senyum sendiri gak konsen sama pekerjaan menepuk bahunya pelan agar sang anak sadar.

"Naruto, kau senyum-senyum gak jelas dari tadi, apa ada yang kau pikirkan? Bahkan tadi kau sempat merona. Ada apa?" tanya Minato pada Naruto.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya... Hi-Hinata-chaan...emm.." jawab Naruto sambil memainkan kedua jarinya ala Hinata. 'padahal Hinata sudah sembuh, sekarang masa' Naruto?' pikir Minato yang melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Hhh, yasudahlah. Kalau tidak mau cerita." Minato pun meninggalkan Naruto yang masih SSGJ (senyum-senyum gak jelas).

"Naruto, jangan lupa nanti pukul satu siang kau harus menggantikan Minato-sama meeting di Uchiha Corp. Minato-sama yang berpesan padaku." Jelas Karin pada Naruto yang masih SSGJ.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut gaje, padahal pikirannya sedang melayang-layang memikirkan Hinata. Karin yang melihatnya, hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan bosnya. 'Sabar Karin... Dia pasti sedang mikirin Hinata.' Batin Karin.

*6* Senyum-senyum sendiri

*7* Gak konsen kerja

OoOoO

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya jam weker sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sambil menguap sedikit. Tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia bingung, mencari sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sana.

"Lho, BBku kemana ya? Tadi kan disini. Pasti Hanabi. Nyesel akungasih tau passwordnya ke Hanabi." Ucapnya.

Hinata bergegas ke lantai bawah, tepatnya ke ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya, Hanabi –adiknya- sedang memainkan BB-nya sambil memakan cemilan, tak lupa tv yang menyala.

"Hanabi! Sini hape Nee-chan!"

"Oh, Nee-chan sudah bangun, nih!"

"Lain kali jangan mengambil barang orang sembarangan Hanabi-chan."

"Lain kali juga, Nee-chan tuh. Bangun pagi, mandi, pakaian yang rapi, sarapan. Lihat tuh! Pago-pagi belum mandi, masih pake baju tidur, langsung nyari HP! Ckckck." Komentar sang adik sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalnya. Sedang yang dikomentari hanya bisa merona menyadari perkataan sang adik.

"H-Hai! A-Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucap Hinata.

Hanabi sweatdrop, karena kakaknya akan menurut seperti ini.

*8* Bangun pagi, yang pertama dicari BB dulu, bukan yang lain.

OoOoO

Drrtt... drrtt...

Klik

From: Naruto-kun

Hinata-chan. Gomen. Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu aku ada meeting di Suna. Gomenasai ne? .

To: Naruto-kun

Iya, gak apa-apa. Nanti aku naik bus kok ;-)

OoOoO

Hinata bergegas menuju halte terdekat. Padahal ia punya sepeda maticnya yang tersimpan rapi di gudang. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin naik bus. Author sendiri tidak tahu.

Hinata duduk di kursi bus samping jendela. Ternyata yang membuatnya malas menggunakan sepeda maticnya adalh agar ia lebih leluasa sms-an dengan Naruto.

To:Naruto-kun

Naruto-kun sudah sampai Suna belum?

Send

Drrtt... drrtt...

From:Naruto-kun

Belum, Hinata-chan sudah?

To:Naruto-kun

Bentar lagi, Naruto-kun. Ah! Ini sudah sampai, Jaa ne Naruto-kun!"

Send

Drrtt... drrtt...

From:Naruto-kun

Jaa Hinata-chan!

*9* Lebih senang disupirin daripada nyupir sendiri. Bahkan rela naik angkutan umum biar gak perlu nyetir.

OoOoO

Naruto dan Karin sedang beradad di dalam lift di Gedung Sabaku Corp. karin hanya disuruh membawa beberapa dokumen. Sedangkan Naruto tangan kanannya menggenggam BB Curve kesayangannya, dan tangan kirinya hendak memencet tombol lift. Klik. Angka 9 yang ia tekan.

Lift berhenti, Karin mengecek di lantai berapa mereka berada sebelum keluar dari lift. Karin menepuk dahinya atas kelalaian bosnya yang dengan seenak jidat memencet angka 9 tanpa melihatnya. Padahal lantai yang mereka tuju lantai 6.

"Naruto, kau salh pencet. Kita seharusnya ke lantai 6 bukan 9. Makanya jangan BBM-an terus!" nasehat atau omel Karin pada Naruto. Sedang, Naruto hanya cuek-cuek saja menanggapinya.

*10* Lupa mencet tombol lift. Saking asyiknya BBM-an.

OoOoO

Setiap pagi, pengantar koran akan melempari rumah para langganan mereka dengan tomat. Ehm, maksudnya koran. Tak terkecuali rumah elegan yang berlantai dua bercat ungu, tidak kecil dan tidak besar, pas. Yaitu rumah yang didiami oleh Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Hyuuga Hinata.

PLUK

Satu koran mendarat tepat di teras rumah rumah Hyuuga tadi. Tepatnya, satu koran menemani beberapa koran yanag lain yang masih terbungkus rapi, bukan karena dibersikan setiap hari, tapi karena tidak pernah dibaca.

Karena Trio Hyuuga itu hanya mengandalkan informasi lewat internet atau teman, mereka tak pernah membacanya. Kalau langganan koran itu, Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah Hinata dan Hanabi- yang menyuruh.

Hinata keluar dari rumah sekedar untuk menghirup udara pagi.

"Hhh..., rupanya sudah seminggu ya." Gumamnya setelah melihat tujuh koran menumpuk di teras rumahnya. Ia lalu mengambil ketujuh koran tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

*11* Langganan koran/ majalah, tapi masih tertumpuk rapi tak pernah dibaca.

* * *

**TBC or Fin?**

**Sebenernya mau kubuat oneshot tapi apalah daya, karena waktu yang tak cukup, WB (Writer Block bukan Wisata Bahari), dan mata saya sudah capek di depan laptop terus, jadi saya bikin twoshot. Ehehe. Tapi aku mau bkin twoshot kalo ada yang mau lanjut sihh. Banyak typo ya? Humornya garing banget ya? Ada fluffnya gak? *plak* *reader:banyak tanya lo!* kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.**

** REVIEW PLEASE?**


End file.
